War
by Saskia Q
Summary: Fairy warrior Stiles, of the Stilinski clan, must fight for his life in the arena against an Alpha wolf twice his size. The wolf is gorgeous, powerful, and set on killing him. When Stiles shows reckless courage, the Alpha spares his life and takes Stiles to be his submissive captive against his will.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Stiles Stilinski had never been more exhausted in his life, in mind, body, and spirit. Later when he remembered this night, it came back to him only in nightmares. Bright, noisy nightmares that left him breathing hard and coated in sweat. His clan, once two hundred strong, now consisted of only these fifteen men still left alive, wearily circling the huge, dusty arena as the werewolf crowd screamed hideous laughter and raucous cheers.

He kept his chin tilted up, his eyes blinded by the spotlights trained on them as they paraded themselves in front of the huge crowd of howling wolves. They called this the Exhibition, and he and his clan were the main attraction. Resentful and unwilling to give the crowd the satisfaction of witnessing his humiliation, he surveyed the bleachers with a baleful glare. It was only about five o'clock, but the darkness fell early today, bringing with it an icy breeze from the north. Stiles shivered slightly in this loincloth they had put him in but knew he might be glad of the breeze as soon as the fighting commenced.

A strange, otherworldly music blared loudly through the arena, making this experience seem even more surreal. That and the television cameras that were trained on them from seemingly every direction.

All that day in their cages, the men had whispered that tonight would be the final Exhibition Game, tonight they would fight, not with each other or strange, vicious animals, as before, but with the Alpha gladiators themselves, who were sure to make quick work of the fairies, their strength puny in comparison to that of the massive wolves. Tonight they would finally meet their deaths. Stiles had promised himself he wouldn't go down without a hell of a fight, maybe taking one or two of them with him.

His whole life, he had heard stories about the wolves, of their savagery, their bravery, their utter brutality. From what he'd seen so far, the stories hadn't begun to tell the tale.

The Hale territory had been known to the Stilinski clan for the past twenty-five years. Twenty-five years of failed diplomacy with a pack who wanted only to be left alone. Once the clan learned of the resources found on Hale land, there was no way they'd ever leave the Hale pack alone again.

When negotiations failed with the Hale pack, the Stilinski clan took the only action remaining to it, the action that the fairies always reverted to in the end when negotiations failed, invasion.

The fairies felt itself to be far superior to the wolves, thinking they could easily subdue the pack and take whatever resources they pleased.

But the Hale army was four times the size of the Stilinski forces with resources and technology only before guessed at by the fairies. Most of what Stiles had witnessed was a curious blend of human style technology, that included weapons, and animal strength.

Not only that, the wolves fought with unparalleled fierceness. Rumors abounded that in one of the more recent battles, when the fairies had the wolves outnumbered three to one and defeat was imminent, the wolves shifted into monstrous beasts and annihilated the entire force that came against them. It remained a rumor because all of the fairy army had been wiped out to the last man. The rumors developed from the bodies they recovered, bodies that had been ripped to pieces.

The wolves were slowly winning the war, and their hatred for the fairies and everything it stood for had grown by leaps and bounds over the long months of conflict. When Stiles's squadron had been brought down by the wolves three weeks ago, the Alpha elders had decided to make an example of the survivors by putting them in the arena and making them fight to the death.

Stiles forced himself to keep moving around the arena, knowing that soon they would stop and face the Alpha gladiators, who would make short work of the remaining fairies. His only wish was to fight bravely until the end and acquit himself well. He wondered fleetingly if the warrior who was to face him would shift into a full wolf to finish him off. He almost hoped he would, at least it would put a quick end to this torture.

He realized that the so-called Exhibitions were being televised and sent back across the wolf and fairy community in order to humiliate and demoralize the fairies. For the first time, he thanked the gods his parents were dead, so they wouldn't have to see their only son killed by these huge, savage warrior-beasts. He thought briefly of his friends, and willed them to be strong if they watched this. For them, he would put on a brave front and refuse to cower before these vicious giants.

A loud horn sounded, and the remaining men stumbled to a halt. Stiles heard a gate open behind him, and he whirled around to face whatever was about to emerge. The only weapon he had was a dagger thrust into his hand by a sneering guard as he left his cage to be herded into the arena. Useless, of course, except at close range, and if he were close enough to use it, he would be easy prey for the Alpha gladiator he was about to face.

He forgot the howling crowd and the cries around him of his former clan members as the tall form emerged from the gate to engage him.

The wolves were humanoid, and they were a beautiful people. Tall, an average of perhaps six feet, the males were extremely muscular and fit. The wolf warrior had black hair, a face full of stubble, his eyes, like all of his status, red.

Strange, the details he noticed about this man who would soon dispatch him as easily as he would swat a fly.

The Alpha wolf carried a huge chain and what looked like an old-fashioned mace. In the Middle Ages, maces were a type of club with a metal or stone end, sometimes with a flange used to smash in the armor of warrior knights. Stiles imagined that wicked-looking weapon smashing into the side of his head soon. Again, he sent up a brief, whispered prayer to the gods that he could remain strong and not break down in front of this howling crowd.

The Alpha smiled at him, a mocking show of white teeth. He stepped out in the arena and held up his muscular arms to the crowd and they went wild, stomping their feet and screaming like banshees. Stiles narrowed his eyes and watched him carefully. Before they'd started on this mission, they'd been forced to sit through a long-winded lecture on the wolves and their games. At the time, he was a little bored by it all. Now he wished he had paid closer attention.

The usual gladiators were other slaves, trained exclusively to fight in the arena. Sometimes, the leaders or generals of the city would take a turn in the arena, particularly in a special Exhibition like this one.

The Alpha began to circle him tauntingly. Stiles turned as he did, trying to keep the gladiator in front of him. The large creature made a few feints at Stiles, showing off for the crowd, but Stiles refused to react. He kept breathing slowly, steadily, his eyes trained on his opponent. He noticed what he thought was a grudgingly approving look in the Alpha's eyes.

The wolves honored stoic bravery above all else from what Stiles had learned of them in his brief captivity. A warlike people, they reviled cowardice, and the members of his crew who had broken down in defeat early on had been dispatched with contempt and alacrity.

The Alpha turned his back on Stiles, deliberately playing to the crowd. The posturing reminded Stiles of pictures he'd seen in his Ancient History classes at the Academy of old-time bullfighters, showing the spectators that he had nothing to fear from the weak creature he was about to battle, and tempting the bull to make a run at him. Stiles refused to be baited. Instead he picked up a rock half the size of his fist from the gravelly arena floor and hurled it at his opponent, striking him in the back of the head. He'd thrown the rock as hard as he could, but it bounced off the thick black hair, causing no discernible damage whatsoever.

The wolf whirled around though, as the crowd shrieked their pleasure, and gave Stiles a strange look of amusement and satisfaction. He threw back his head and laughed, seeming to welcome the spirit and fight left in his opponent. "So, Little Warrior, you have claws after all." He made another mock-attack move at him, smiling as Stiles took a step backward. "Time to see how sharp they are."

Moving quickly for a man of his size, the wolf dove at his feet, knocking him down and rolling away from him so fast he could barely react. Stiles was able to get in one good swipe with his dagger and was gratified to see thick crimson blood welling up in a stripe along the Alpha's bicep. He sprang back to his feet and grinned at the wolf. So you bleed the same color we do, don't you, you bastard?

"Come at me again, and I'll stripe your other arm." Stiles taunted.

It was only a graze, but the wolf sprang to his feet and looked down at it in surprise. Again, the satisfied look came across his face. Throwing down the chain, he raised the mace over his head, and with a powerful swing of his arms he swiped the weapon at Stiles's feet. As it came toward him, Stiles pulled his legs up beneath him, barely clearing the club as it passed under him. He landed back on his feet, and again, the wolf laughed with seeming delight as the crowd roared. If the blow had landed, it would have easily broken both his legs, and he would have been done for.

The wolf again turned his back to Stiles, holding out his arms to the crowd, soliciting their cheers. Knowing the wolf wouldn't aim so low next time and realizing it was only a matter of time before that terrible club shattered his body, he decided to go on the offensive and end this thing. At least he could die well for the cameras. Raising his dagger over his head, he leaped onto the Alpha's back and brought his weapon down toward the gladiator's neck.

In a lightning-fast move, the wolf reached up and grabbed his wrist, pulling and twisting downward. He brought his face up close to Stiles's and whispered urgently in his ear. "Pretend I broke your wrist, little warrior. I need to make this look good for the crowd." He pulled away and hurled Stiles over his head to fall on his back in the dusty arena. Stiles's dagger bounced away, and the wolf warrior kicked it contemptuously from him so it landed some twenty feet from them. Again the gladiator held his arms in the air, playing to the crowd, milking their response. Stiles looked up at him in wonder. Was he trying to help him or merely making himself look good? He reached down for Stiles's other wrist and twisted it as well. "Cry out in pain. Do it!" Without another thought, Stiles followed his orders and yelled loudly, gazing up at the huge man in confusion.

Writhing in mock pain, Stiles lay on his back in the filthy arena, shoving his hands up under his armpits to make it look real. He wasn't sure if this was some elaborate game the gladiator was playing with him, but just in case it was, he did the only thing he had left to do as the wolf warrior leaned over him. He spat in the Alpha's face as he bent over him, and bared his teeth in a menacing snarl.

"Come and get me, you bastard!"

The wolf wiped the spit from his face with one hand, showing it to the crowd and laughing aloud. He bared his teeth back at Stiles and bent down, Stiles thought, to finish him off. Instead, he grabbed him around the waist, twisted him around so he was facing the crowd, and held him aloft. Still holding him above his head as Stiles tried ineffectually to kick his feet back at him, he turned to each corner of the arena, displaying Stiles. The crowd screamed its pleasure and held up one fist. At first Stiles thought they were shaking their fists at him, but a snatch of memory came back from the long ago lecture on the Games, and he remembered that the closed fist was a sign of approval. A sign to spare his life.

In a sudden move, Stiles found himself thrown over the Alpha's shoulder facedown. His loincloth was bunched around his waist, baring his ass to the spectators. The Alpha brought his hand down in a hard slap on his ass, causing the crowd to go wild with laughter. Despite Stiles's fierce struggles, he held him across his shoulder with little effort, walking around the arena, spanking him in front of the crowd.

After about four of these stinging, humiliating blows, Stiles stopped struggling and gave up, dizzy with fatigue and stress. As soon as the wolf sensed his limp body, the blows stopped and became almost playful, like little taps. As they finished their circle around the arena and came to the gate, the man pulled Stiles down from his shoulder and held him facing forward in his arms, his head lolling down in exhaustion. Hooking an arm around his waist, he held him up effortlessly with one hand while with the other the wolf reached down between Stiles's legs and found his soft cock, giving it a few hard pulls for the amusement of the crowd. As the crowd laughed and stomped their feet with glee, he threw Stiles back over his shoulder and strode with him from the ring.

To be continued …

* * *

Please take the time to share your thoughts and read some of my other Sterek stories.

Thank You,

XX

Saskia


	2. Chapter 2

The wolf kept Stiles over his shoulder as they walked into what looked like a common dressing area. Stiles's view of things was upside down and backward, so admittedly it was confusing. He had a momentary fear that the Alpha gladiator was taking him to some central execution area where he would finish him off. Instead, he pulled him off his shoulder and sat him down on a massive bench, to his surprise, he felt the wolf sit down beside him and pull him almost gently toward him. Stiles pulled back in surprise but got a loud growl and a dirty look in return.

The wolf fastened what looked like splints on Stiles's wrists. They encased his hands all the way down past the knuckles of his fingers.

"They think I broke your wrists. We must make it look good for them. Drink this." He produced a greenish liquid in a little bottle that he held to Stiles's lips.

Stiles twisted his head away. "What is it? Some kind of poison to finish me off?"

"You are … weak. Bruised. This will help."

Stiles's body ached all over from days spent in the tiny cages at the mercy of the cruel guards, but he still lifted up a splinted hand to bat the liquid away. "No. I don't want your damn medicine."

"Drink!" Impatiently, the wolf pushed the liquid back under his nose and Stiles gave in, drinking it down quickly. Right away, he could feel a warmth spreading through his body.

He gazed back up at the Alpha in surprise. Why was he doing this? What could it mean?

"Your name?" the wolf asked roughly in the same deep voice as before.

Stiles cleared his throat. "Lieutenant Stiles Genim Stilinski."

The wolf shook his head impatiently. "Too much." He thumped Stiles's chest. "Your name!"

"Stiles." he said a little louder. The wolf was irritating him, damn it, and he'd about had enough of this shit. What the hell did he mean, too much? It was his fucking name. Hadn't he asked for that?

"Stiles." The wolf replied. When Stiles stayed quiet, he thumped his own chest. "Derek, Derek Hale. I'm your …" He hesitated, seeming to hunt for a word. "Your master and you are my mate."

"Fuck you." Stiles said tersely. "What the hell is a mate?" He glared at Derek and shook his head. "No."

Derek's eyebrows lowered instantly into a deep frown. "You are my mate!" Grabbing Stiles by the shoulders, he shook him until his teeth rattled. "Say it."

"Goddamn it! Okay, okay, I'm your mate. Shit." The liquid Derek had given him was suddenly making him unable to think straight.

"Yes." Derek said to him. "You are mine now, little warrior." He bent down and took Stiles's mouth with his, nudging his lips aside to thrust his long tongue deep into Stiles's mouth, sweeping over the inside of his mouth possessively until Stiles gasped for breath. Derek pulled his head back and looked him in the eye, as if daring him to say a word about it. Stiles's brain barely registered the kiss. One more degrading act from these fucking wolves.

Like most men on missions that prevented them from returning home for months at a time, Stiles had used men for sex before, though he preferred women. He had rarely been kissed by a male before, though, and his mind was swirling with confusion. It had been, not terrible. If he was honest, it had been kind of hot. Really hot, but that didn't mean he wanted to repeat it with this arrogant bastard. He'd been trying to kill him just a few minutes ago, and now he was kissing him? Was this more mockery?

"Mine. Say it." Derek shook him again. "Say it."

"Yours." Stiles managed to say, half dead with exhaustion, and Derek nodded once.

"Good."

Derek picked him up in his arms and strode with him out of the room as everything seemed to tilt, and darkness closed over him completely.

* * *

Stiles awoke to softness and warmth. He was lying on some type of big mattress, wrapped in a furry blanket. He was so comfortable he wanted to stay where he was, but his stomach was growling loudly, and he remembered it had been a long time since he'd had anything to eat other than a few scraps of bread and water. He struggled to sit up awkwardly, the large splints on his hands making it difficult. Almost instantly strong hands were pulling him to a sitting position. For the first time, he noticed a young wolf who had been sitting beside his bed, apparently watching him.

The boy was looking down at him with great interest, and smiled a little when Stiles said, "I'm hungry."

"My name is Isaac. I will have some food brought to you."

He picked up a small communicator and spoke into it rapidly then regarded Stiles with interest.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?"

As a matter of fact, Stiles's bladder was bursting, so he nodded yes and the boy helped him to his feet, guiding him to a big bathroom.

"Do you need help?" he asked solicitously.

Stiles shook his head no and pulled up his loincloth. One good thing about these things they'd made him wear, they were convenient for taking a piss. His hands were still encased in the splints, but the tips of his fingers stuck out at the ends, so he was able to manage.

When he'd emptied his bladder, he walked back into the room he'd just left. His nostrils were immediately assailed by delicious scents, and he came back over to the bed with great interest. A tray had been placed by the side of the mattress, and Isaac was pulling the tops off various dishes.

Stiles came over eagerly and sat down cross-legged on the floor in front of it. He didn't recognize anything on the tray, but it smelled so good he decided to try a little of everything. He looked down at his wrists encased in the splints and wondered how the hell he was going to get them off to eat. He pulled one up to tear at it with his teeth, but Isaac reached out to stop him.

"No! You mustn't take off your splints, or Derek will be very angry with us both. I will feed you."

Stiles leaned away from him and continued to tear at his splints, ignoring him. Isaac stopped him by simply pulling down his hand and slapping his cheek smartly.

"Ow!" Stiles cried out. "Stop hitting me. I will not be fed like some stupid child."

"Stop acting like a stupid child then."

Stiles whirled around to see Derek standing in the doorway, looking impossibly large and muscular. He walked farther into the room and came over to Stiles, dropping to a squat in front of him. "You allow Isaac to feed you, or you will lie in my lap while I feed you from a bottle. Choose?"

Stiles flushed furiously and made a move to slap Derek with his splinted hand. The Alpha caught his hand and gently placed it back in his lap, holding it there to show him his strength. There was no anger at all in his red-green eyes, only cold calculation.

Holding Stiles's chin in his hand and making him look him in the eye, he said, "Isaac, bring this baby a bottle."

"No!" Stiles cried. "Damn! No, please! I'm sorry. I'll let him feed me." He felt his face flaming with heat. "Why do I have to keep these on? Surely I can take them off now."

"No. I wish for my servants to see. It is better for us both if they believe you are injured. It won't be for long, but I must be careful. There are many who would like to see you dead, dear mate. Even among my staff."

Stiles sighed, hating this stupid charade and hating everything else about this godforsaken place. He tried to twist away from Derek's hand, but the Alpha held him effortlessly.

After gazing at him for a long moment, he finally released him. "Very well. For now. Remember in the future, if you act like a baby, I treat you like a baby. Do whatever Isaac tells you. Or I come back." He stood up and looked down at Stiles for a long time, intimidating him with his nearness before he turned and walked slowly from the room.

Isaac made no comment, and neither did Stiles. At least not out loud. Trembling with rage, Stiles refused to meet his eyes. Finally trusting himself enough to speak, he turned to Isaac, his voice sounding ragged and hoarse even to his own ears.

"Who are you, Isaac? Are you related to that son of a … are you related to him?"

"Of course. Derek is my brother and the head of our pack now that our father has passed. Derek would hardly allow anyone else to touch you. You are his mate." He had a look on his face that said Stiles was stupid even for asking. Isaac dipped a large rounded spoon into a broth and held it toward Stiles's mouth. Stiles accepted it without further struggles, hating every second of it, but sure that Derek would make good on his threat if he made any trouble. Instinctively he knew the Alpha didn't make idle threats. He had to bide his time until he could escape. Escape was the only thing now he could cling to. Escape or rescue, and rescue by his fairy clan was farfetched at best. The war was not going well for their side.

Isaac allowed him to try all the dishes, and he found he liked most of them, but although he had been ravenously hungry, he couldn't seem to hold much food. After a few minutes, he told Isaac he was full, and the boy nodded and put down the spoon.

"It's the healing medicine. It's very good, but makes you sleepy and takes away your appetite. You only need it for a few more days, and your bruises should be almost healed. You were very badly treated in the arena."

Stiles held up the splints. "Why did he pretend to break my wrists? What's the point of that?"

Isaac gazed at him as if he were slow. "To show the spectators that he could. To show them he had all the power. My people hate the fairies and everyone connected with it. He had to give them a measure of violence or they would never have allowed him to take you from there alive. He wanted you for his mate."

Stiles flushed again. To show them he could. One look at those biceps convinced me he could. "Yeah, and what exactly does that mean? Mate. Am I a slave or something?"

"No. Not a slave." Isaac shook his head. "You are his mate." Isaac said, using the word again that Stiles didn't understand.

"I have no idea what that means." he said impatiently.

"Lover." Isaac replied.

"His what?" Stiles fairly yelled at the boy, making him look confused.

"Yes, I think that's the word. Do you not understand it?"

"Oh, I understand it all right, and if it means what I think it does, it's not happening! Fuck, no!"

Isaac looked confused. "Do you not find him beautiful? Almost everyone thinks Derek is extremely handsome. He is very brave and good in battle. You could not have a better master." Isaac cocked his head and studied Stiles. "You are quite beautiful, too. Everyone was talking about it last night at the Exhibition. Your brown hair and white skin. Your eyes are brown, too. Everyone said you had a nice body as well, even though you're so small. You are like a little doll."

Stiles almost choked. "A little doll? Look, I understand that to your people we seem small, but I'm almost six feet tall. Well, five eleven, anyway. In my world, that's considered maybe a little taller than average. And I like women better than men."

"You do? Why?" Isaac asked with a shake of his head.

"Why? Because they're soft and pretty. I don't know, don't you like girls?"

"No. Derek and I prefer men. Women are for breeding only. When a male child is born, he is given to his father to raise. We feed our babies with bottles, like Derek told you, and take great care of them. Often our mate helps us with our babies. Girls are raised with their mothers. Many wolves have lovers taken from other territories."

"Taken from other territories? You mean in raids and wars?"

"Yes. We have long made raids to find our mates. Wolves rarely find a mate in the same pack. It is a sign of submission and subjugation to allow yourself to be made a mate." He shrugged. "Many wolf warriors who fought against your army found their mate amongst your people." Isaac shrugged again, as if the lives of Stiles's men were unimportant.

"So this is it? I live here now and get used for sex by your brother?"

"Hmm. No, not exactly. Derek must now train you for the next Exhibition. It will be the Hunt. If you survive, then you can live here and be his mate forever."

"The Hunt? What the hell is that?"

"Derek will explain." Isaac stood up and picked up the tray to put it on a table in the room. "Come now, you must be bathed. You are very dirty and smell bad."

"Thanks a lot." Stiles grumbled, but he knew Isaac spoke the simple truth. The surviving men of his squadron had been kept in filthy cages for two weeks, not even allowed out to use the bathroom. He had no doubt he was very ripe indeed.

Isaac led him to the bath area, a large square pool in a separate room filled with steaming water that flowed in from one end of the pool through an opening in the wall and out on the other side, always ensuring a fresh supply. There were low shelves on the sides to sit on. Isaac helped him take off his loincloth and assisted him into the shallowest end. Stiles had to sit on a lower step, as the shelves weren't the right height, but soon he was immersed except for his hands in the blissfully steamy water. Isaac bathed him disinterestedly, using a sponge to smooth soap over his body and then helping him to rinse it off. He even shampooed his hair for him. When he was finished, Isaac surveyed his work.

"At least I have you clean enough so that Derek can touch you if he chooses."

The hell he can. Stiles was growing increasingly uneasy about this whole thing. What the hell would he do if Derek came at him? He'd fight him if he had to, and then what? Once Derek knew he wouldn't accept him as a sex partner, would he discard him? Send him back to the arena? If Derek raped him, he would find a way to kill him. He might be able to get used to the idea of having sex with the beautiful Alpha bastard eventually, if he were kind and gentle with him and gave him some time. But rape was a different story. The idea of rape made him shudder.

Isaac dried him off and produced a clean loincloth for him to wear. Stiles didn't really mind wearing the skimpy cloth. He'd never been overly modest and was proud of his body. At home, every night when his duties were done, he'd spent the hours until bedtime in the gym working out. It was better than sitting around a bar, drinking and losing his paycheck to one of the ever-present card games. As a result of his time spent in the gym, his body was toned and muscular, his muscles cut in sharp definition.

As they sat in the steamy room a bit longer, Isaac pulled a wide-toothed comb through his hair to straighten all the tangles. Stiles allowed him to help him because the boy seemed nice enough, and the idea of further humiliation at Derek's hands was not appealing.

After his bath, Isaac took him back to his room, gave him another drink of the medicine, and left him alone. His physical condition must have been worse than he'd thought, or else the medicine was working very quickly. His body ached all over. He thought briefly of the other men who had fought in the arena with him. He'd thought he'd heard some of their death cries, but he'd wondered if many of them managed to survive as he had. Isaac had just told him that many had found a master. He was momentarily happy they had survived. But survived for what? A more lingering torture? He closed his eyes wearily and allowed sleep to pull him under.

To be continued …

* * *

Please take the time to share your thoughts and read some of my other Sterek stories.

Thank You,

XX

Saskia


	3. Chapter 3

What must have been a few hours later, Stiles awoke to late-afternoon sun streaming in the windows. The bed was large and comfortable, and he wondered if he'd be expected to share it with Derek. He shivered, thinking of the handsome wolf.

Isaac's words about Stiles being the Alpha's lover came back to him, filling him with apprehension, but he told himself Isaac must have been mistaken. Surely he'd gotten the words mixed up. Perhaps he wanted him as some kind of hostage. In his heart, Stiles knew that he wasn't important enough for that role, but it kept his stomach from churning.

He sat up, intending to go to the bathroom, and discovered that he felt sick and weak. It must be the medicine, he thought idly. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up, a low moan escaping his lips as his feet hit the floor and the room spun out of control. He took a deep breath and got to his feet with determination. He made it about halfway across the room before the room began to slide, and he tilted on his feet. Just before he hit the floor he felt strong arms go around his waist, steadying him, and he breathed in sharply in surprise. Derek! He'd moved so quietly Stiles had never heard him come in.

He turned to look up over his shoulder at Derek and saw his handsome face looming over him. Sweeping Stiles up in his arms as if he weighed nothing, he carried him into the bathroom and deposited him by the toilet. Feeling the heat rising up to his cheeks, Stiles thought nothing could be any more embarrassing than being picked up like a child and carried to the bathroom. Then to his horror, Derek proved him wrong by pulling up the thin piece of cloth covering his cock and taking his dick firmly in hand, pointing it down toward the toilet. Stiles jumped and tried to bat his hands away, but a loud growl in his ear made him stand still, irritated at himself for being intimidated so easily. If only he weren't so tired and dizzy.

Biting his lip and looking down, Stiles emptied his bladder and made another move to shake the wolf off him. Instead, Derek again picked him up and carried him in his arms back to the bed, setting him in the middle of it.

"Uh…thanks." Stiles said uncomfortably. "That medicine is making me pretty dizzy."

"The medicine will heal you. You need it. The guards treated you very badly in the cages before the Exhibition."

Stiles shrugged, at a loss for anything else to say.

Derek gazed at him steadily. "We had cameras in your cages and watched you in your captivity. The programs received very good ratings. Spectators could choose which cage to watch exclusively if they wished. Yours was one of the most popular."

Stiles thought his humiliation couldn't get much worse. He wondered how much further he had to go.

"I watched you often and almost instantly recognized you as my mate." Derek surprised him then by sitting beside him on the bed. He picked up one of the splints in his massive hand and held it with surprising gentleness. Slowly he began pulling the splints from Stiles's wrists, occasionally glancing up to look in his eyes.

"When we fought …" Derek seemed to be frustrated, searching for words. "The people wanted violence, and would not settle for less. When I decided to spare your life and take you from the arena, this," he held up the splint. "became necessary."

Stiles nodded.

"I was so afraid you wouldn't understand what I was saying to you, but you're very bright, mate. You understood right away, and played the game well. It gives me great hope for the next stage of the Games."

"What stage would that be, exactly?"

Derek shook his head. "Let's discuss it when you're feeling better. It will be my duty to get you ready, to prepare you to be successful in the Games. We may have to resort to certain subterfuges again, Stiles. So many of your men survived the arena, or were taken as mates, my people were left still wanting blood."

He tried to understand what Derek was telling him. Stiles had been aware the crowd in the arena had reached a fever pitch, and they were crying for bloodshed. Perhaps if Derek and the others had merely carried the fairies from the circle, they might not have been allowed to leave. Instead, Derek was probably correct in feeling he had to put on a show for the crowd, pretending to break some of Stiles's bones. Perhaps carrying him around the ring and spanking his ass had been necessary, too, to get the crowd on his side. It didn't make Stiles like the idea any better. Derek felt he had to turn the crowd's mood from bloodthirsty to amused and playful, and while it had been humiliating and painful for Stiles, it had also probably saved his life.

"If you were going to take the splints from my hands anyway, why didn't you do it in the bathroom?"

Derek smiled at him. "Because I wanted to touch you."

Stiles opened and closed his mouth, trying to decide if he wanted to throttle the man or kiss him. He wondered where that last thought came from. Undoubtedly, Derek was a handsome male. His eyes, in particular, were attractive to Stiles, the green-red color seeming to change depending on his mood.

Derek stood up and pulled him to his feet. "We go outside now. Go for a ride."

"Go for a ride? Where are we going?" Sudden fear struck Stiles and he thought perhaps it had been only a respite. Now Derek was taking him for execution. He pulled back, all his former courage deserting him.

Derek turned his head to look at him strangely. "Just a ride, mate. For pleasure. You must learn about your new home. Come."

He held out a hand to Stiles, and he took it gingerly, following behind Derek as he led him slowly from the room. He hated being treated like a child, but he had to endure the small shit and save his rage for the bigger adjustments. Like if this wolf was really planning on fucking him.

They went through a series of opulent rooms until they finally reached a large glass door. Derek led him through it into the soft evening air, and for the first time since he'd arrived, he actually had an opportunity to look around him.

Here on Hale land, the trees were lush and vividly green against a sky of blue. The clouds that constantly covered the blue sky, allowed for little direct sunlight, but it was enough to let the grass and foliage run rampant over the ground with little attempt by the residents to curb it or cut it back.

The trees were massive, stretching high above him, and Stiles took a deep, dizzying breath of the sweet air around him. He looked with delight at Derek, who looked steadily back at him.

"I will take you for a ride on one of my horses. I own several wild mustangs. They are beautiful and difficult to tame, but I've had this one since I was a young boy. It's one of my favorite things to do, and I'd like to share it with you. You will ride with me."

Stiles nodded in hesitation. He had never been keen on horses. He wondered, why Derek wanted to share anything with him, but was willing to be agreeable as long as he was being shown some civility.

Without further warning, Derek gave an earsplitting whistle, and Stiles heard the sound of heavy hooves approaching. He glanced out to spot a black horse running toward them, at the sight of its master, the beast quickened its pace.

The horse stopped abruptly in front of Derek and one of the stable boys rushed outside to put on the bridle. Like a hero straight out of a romance novel, Derek mounted the horse, holding out a hand to Stiles.

"We'll ride." He laughed out loud at the look on Stiles's face and raised an eyebrow. "Frightened, little warrior?"

Stiles raised his head, looking at Derek sitting astride the massive black creature. Stiles shook his head proudly and straightened up, trying not to flinch away as the beast shifted and cast a wild eye toward him.

"Come on!"

Not wanting to get anywhere close to the creature, he shook his head. "You got to be out of your fucking mind. I'm not going anywhere close to that thing."

Derek frowned at him impatiently. "If I have to get off again to make you come to me, I will, my mate. Make no mistake, I expect you to obey me. Come. Now!"

Stiles clenched his jaw, angry at Derek's tone and wanting to tell him to go fuck himself. With his still-bruised body, however, he knew he wouldn't be much good in a fight, so reluctantly he stepped forward, and extended his arm toward Derek. The wolf pulled him effortlessly up in front of him and settled him on his thighs, putting both arms around him. Derek held on to a type of riding gear around the beast's neck.

"Lean back." Derek ordered. "Hold on with your knees. Press tightly."

Stiles gripped the beast with his knees as best he could, but he felt very uncomfortable sitting on Derek's thighs. There was only a thong on his naked ass, and he could feel Derek's hot, enormous cock burning through his own loincloth and against his flesh. Stubbornly, he didn't want to lean back against Derek, so he held himself upright, gripping the beast's manes in his hands. That lasted only until they took off at full gallop. Stiles fell back in terror against Derek's chest, his arms flailing. He closed his eyes, swaying dangerously, in imminent danger of falling.

Immediately, a strong arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him back against him and holding him tightly. Derek bent his head to whisper in Stiles's ear, nonsense words, but the soft, reassuring sound made him calm down a bit. It was another bit of tenderness Derek had shown him, and he was foolishly eager for every kindness. His time in the cages, waiting to die, had been more traumatic, perhaps, than he had realized. He leaned toward the mouth whispering in his ear and felt a soft kiss on his temple.

Irrationally, it calmed him, and he managed to catch his breath and open his eyes. He sagged back against Derek's chest and felt the hand that was holding him so tightly around the waist dip lower to the groin area just above his cock. He massaged gently, and Stiles was amazed and horrified to feel his traitorous cock rise in anticipation.

Stiles sat forward nervously and was pulled back roughly. "Do not shy away from me, Stiles. I will touch any part of you I choose. You are mine now."

Stiles was filled with anger. He knew he should probably keep his mouth shut, knew he was asking for trouble, but he was unable to be quiet. "I am not yours. I belong to no one!"

Derek growled in his ear. Despite his best efforts, Stiles shook in terror at the feral sound so close to his ear. Derek made a move behind him, and the horse gained speed just as Derek removed his arm from Stiles's waist. Without the security of his arm, Stiles lost his seat and his body flew upward. In that split second, he fully believed he was about to die. Before he could rise more than a few inches from Derek's lap, Derek's arm went tightly back around his waist, pulling him down onto his thighs again.

"You are mine, beautiful one, and I will have you. Like this animal, I will tame you. You must learn to trust me. Trust that I will never let you go."

Stiles sat back against his chest, breathing hard. Derek sat silently, his strong hands guiding the beast to a stop.

To be continued …

* * *

Please take the time to share your thoughts and read some of my other Sterek stories.

English is not my first language and I do not have a beta so feel free to correct any grammar and/or vocabulary mistakes I might have made.

Thank You,

XX

Saskia


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Derek swung his leg over and jumped off, helping Stiles down to stand beside him. Stiles's knees gave way a little, and Derek put his hands around his waist.

"This is not a game. The only reason you are still alive is because you are my mate. Though we take our mates from other humanoid species, since the war the fairies have become … unpopular. Most of my people despise fairies and are gleeful when they suffer humiliation. Do you understand? They want to witness the utter subjugation and humiliation of a fairy warrior. They are hoping you won't survive the Hunt. Quite literally they want to see you fucked and abused. Hunted to your death. Do you understand?"

Stiles nodded, but Derek tipped his head back and made him look directly into his eyes.

"Be sure you understand. Your pride is out of place, unless you wish to die. Your situation has changed, and you must accept it. If you can accept your new role and your new life here on Hale land, you can find great happiness. If you can't, if you continue to fight everything and everyone, you will die. I will not rape you. Mating with me will be your decision. If you want to become my mate, you will have to ask me to make love to you. It's what I want, Stiles. It's what I've wanted since I first saw you. But is that what you want? Do you want me to make love to you? Or do you want me to let my people kill you?"

Stiles actually considered saying yes for a moment, but a strong sense of survival still cried out within him. "No." he said. "I don't want to die, but I …"

"If you cannot or will not cooperate, I will be forced to break down your resistance. Make no mistake about that. I will break all of your resistance along with your pride. Sooner or later, you will beg me to make love to you, and you will mean every word. Do you understand?"

Give me a fucking break. What I understand is how arrogant you are, dirty wolf bastard. But Stiles bit his lip and lied his ass off. He nodded and said, "I understand. I'll try."

"Whether or not you want to admit it, I am your master. You belong to me, and I won't give you up. I like your bravery, and I like the way you look. I want you permanently for my mate. And I'm used to getting what I want. I must train you for the Hunt. If you can survive this, you will live and be with me. For now I must give the people what they want, so I will train you to survive. But though I won't rape you, make no mistake, my mate, if I decide to touch you, I will. You are mine now."

Stiles understood only about half of what he was saying, but he was too tired to argue. His eyelids had half closed out of sheer exhaustion as Derek spoke, so Derek shook him none too gently awake. "Listen to me, sweet one."

"Sorry. Yes."

"Until you learn to obey, you will answer me with words and not shrugs and gestures. When you address me, you will call me Alpha. It will help you to remember that your very life depends on how well you can learn from me and obey my every command. We will begin training soon. You were brave in the cages and in the arena. I watched you in the time you were captive. I saw how unwilling you were to kill your own comrades but how bravely you defended yourself when you had no other choice. This, along with your beauty, is why I decided to save you long before I entered the ring. But make no mistake. You have no choice in this either. I hate fairies, too, just like my people do. I have made an exception for you. Do not prove me wrong."

So he hates fairies. Back at you, you Alpha fuck. You'll wait a long time for me to ask you to make love to me.

"You must be brave now. Your submission is not about weakness. The ability to survive and subjugate your will to another is not an ability every man has. I believe you have it and can learn to live on my land. Your pride is the only thing that will get in the way. It will come between us, and I will allow nothing to do that. It is your stubborn pride that I will strip from you. Do you understand? Only then can you begin training."

"I understand." I understand you'll try, asshole. Stiles saw his eyebrows raise expectantly, and he prodded his sluggish tongue. "Yes. Alpha."

"Stand up and strip."

Stiles cast his eyes downward. There wasn't much to strip, but he pulled the loincloth straps down his body and stepped out of them. "From now on, you will always be naked in front of me when it is only the two of us. Do you understand?"

He shrugged. He was pretty much naked in the loincloth anyway.

"One." Derek said quietly.

"What?"

"Two. That makes two times you have disobeyed me. I told you to always answer me with words and always to address me as Alpha. Now I have had to repeat myself. I won't do it again."

"C'mon. I'm exhausted, naked and half dead here."

"Three."

Stiles sighed loudly. "Three what? Uh…Alpha."

"Three repetitions of whatever punishment I decide to use on you. I told you I mean to break you from your bad habits."

"All right, Alpha." he replied cautiously.

Derek smiled down at him. "Good. You are not quite as stupid as I feared for a moment." He led Stiles over to the bath. "Get in."

"Okay. Alpha."

"Four. You're being sarcastic."

Biting the inside of his mouth to keep from shouting at him, he answered as meekly as he could instead. "Yes, Alpha." Inside he was raging. One day, one day soon, damn it…

Stiles took the steps and walked into the steaming pool, the water actually feeling good against the aching tension in his body.

"Soap yourself up and rinse. All over."

Stiles nodded and then caught himself. He looked up with guilt written all over his face. "Yes, Alpha."

"Five. Not quick enough."

Stiles moved to soap himself, enjoying the warm, relaxing water. He could get used to this. He rinsed by submerging himself until Derek told him to come back out of the pool.

"Yes, Alpha." he said automatically and climbed out. Derek used a huge towel to wrap him up and blot him thoroughly dry. Then he threw the towel down on the floor of the chamber and picked him up to carry him to the bed.

"I can walk, you know, Alpha."

"I like holding you." he said, surprising Stiles.

Stiles's heart began thumping out of control. "Yes, Alpha." Why did this make his heart beat faster? He didn't want this wolf to like him. Did he?

Derek put him down and stretched his arms above his head. "Now we go to bed." He pulled off his clothing, and Stiles caught one glimpse of a huge cock, long, and thick. It was beautiful, and though he was no expert on men's cocks, he'd never seen anything like it. The hair covering his groin was as black as the hair on his head. Muscles rippled the length and breadth of his body.

"Yes, Alpha." Stiles said, surprised to find that he was breathless.

Derek pulled Stiles up to the pillows and crawled in beside him. "Come over next to me, my mate. I want to hold you as I sleep."

Stiles scooted over as close to him as he could, and Derek turned him to face away but pulled his body close so that his penis was flush against Stiles's ass. The heat from it was searing, and Stiles could only gulp in terror. Or was it arousal? His own cock was rigid and aching.

"Six." he said sleepily, and Stiles groaned, realizing he hadn't answered him. He could hear the laughter rumbling in Derek's chest as he closed his eyes and began to suffer through what promised to be a very long and trying night.

* * *

Derek had a hard time going to sleep. Stiles's sweet body felt so good in his arms, and his cock ached and burned with wanting him. He knew exactly when Stiles dropped that rigid control and allowed his body to relax. He'd sagged a little, like a tired child, and allowed Derek to draw him closer to his body. Making him go naked had only added to Derek's misery and didn't seem to bother Stiles in the least. Derek sighed and rolled to his back, staring at the ceiling.

He vividly remembered the first time he'd seen Stiles on the cameras in the arena holding rooms. The sponsors of the Games decided to put cameras inside the holding areas with a continuous feed, both as a way to further degrade the fairy prisoners and as a way to build interest in the coming gladiator contest.

Not only was Stiles the most beautiful captive in Derek's eyes, but he was also the bravest and most defiant. He didn't necessarily bait the guards but was always ready for them when they prodded them with sticks through the bars or jeered at them like animals in their cages. Even in defeat, he was magnificent.

Right away Derek made plans to personally fight Stiles in the arena and save his mate's life. At the time he thought only to reward such audacity, but when he actually saw him the night of the contest, he knew he had to have him for his own.

Those brown eyes had measured him carefully when he stood across from him, but he'd saved his energy and didn't respond to Derek's feints and subterfuges, simply looking on while Derek played to the crowd. When Derek finally attacked with his mace, he tried to telegraph his intentions clearly and was proud of Stiles when he easily outmaneuvered the attempt. Still, Derek was afraid he might hurt himself by doing something rash, so he'd whispered to him to pretend he was hurt. The hoax had paid off, and he'd been able to get him out of the killing arena still in one piece.

It was the next Game, however, that Derek worried about the most. Traditionally, this next deadly game killed fifty percent of its participants. Somehow, he had to prepare Stiles to be one of the survivors, so he could stay with him forever. The alternative was quickly becoming unthinkable. Even though he'd known him only a short time, he couldn't bear the image of his dead mate.

Stiles would face Derek again as his opponent in the next Game, but this time the conflict would be deadlier, and the game would be out of Derek's conscious control. His wolf would take him over, and his beast would try very hard to kill Stiles.

The only question was, how he could get Stiles to survive despite the odds? He was so defiant and unyielding, making no secret of his dislike for Derek and all the wolves. If he could gain his trust, and yes, his obedience, he might be able to gain his love as well. Stiles's complete faith in Derek and his love for him were the only ways to help Stiles defeat the wolf.

His wolf wouldn't recognize Stiles or have any desire other than to spill his blood unless a mating bond had been formed. A mating bond would render the wolf incapable of harming Stiles. In order for a mating bond to form, however, Stiles must completely accept him as his Alpha. Otherwise, the wolf would sense it and destroy him.

The problem was, the more he pushed him, the more defiant and resistant Stiles was becoming. He'd looked at Derek with something like hatred earlier, and it was a knife twisting in his heart. Sometimes he even saw a look in Stiles's eyes that made him think his mate was close to giving up. He couldn't allow that to happen. He had to reawaken that fighting spirit in Stiles he'd fallen so much in love with.

The secret, Derek believed, lay in gaining Stiles's love. If he could make Stiles return his love and give him a reason to survive, a mating bond might be possible, even in the short time they had.

Stiles puzzled him a little. On one hand, he seemed to dislike Derek, but on the other, Derek was sometimes surprised to see an admiring look in his eyes, just a flash of attraction before he carefully hooded his eyes again. Left to his own preferences, he thought Stiles, like most of the other fairies, would have preferred the opposite sex. Yet he knew that on long missions when women weren't available, men often used each other's bodies. Jealously, he wondered if Stiles had taken one of the other prisoners as a lover. The idea made him so unreasonably furious he pushed it away.

Derek himself had other lovers, but he'd never before even contemplated taking one of them as his mate. Mates were held in high esteem by his people, and it was important to take care in choosing one. Many wolves waited years to find their true mate, unwilling to settle down with anyone else, not even taking a possible mate as a lover. Derek had known Stiles was his true mate from the moment he saw him in the arena.

He'd promised Stiles a punishment in the morning, but he had no idea what that might be. He didn't want to hurt him in any way, or push him away even further, though he enjoyed teasing him and watching those little blushes stain his cheeks. Perhaps a spanking, though not to punish but to arouse him? The idea of spanking his perfect little ass certainly made Derek aroused.

If he could do it, if he could get Stiles to a high state of arousal, it could possibly move their relationship along very quickly. The sooner he became his willing lover, the better.

Derek rolled back toward Stiles and pulled him closer, kissing the back of his neck. Stiles sighed in his sleep and snuggled his ass into Derek's crotch. Derek rolled his eyes and moaned. His mate might truly be the death of him. The mating bond must be forged, and quickly, or else he could lose Stiles forever.

To be continued …


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles had slept badly. For one thing, Derek had fondled him all night long, keeping him in a constant state of arousal. For another, about midway through the night, he began to worry about six repetitions of a punishment carried out by this massive giant lying next to him and wondered if he would even survive.

When Derek awoke, he pulled Stiles's head around to face him and looked deeply into his eyes. "We'll have your punishment and get it out of the way, shall we?"

"I guess I have no choice." As an afterthought he tacked on, "Alpha."

Derek sat up and stretched, then swung his legs over the side of the bed. Stiles's eyes fell to his huge erection. Was that for him? The idea made his mouth go dry and his heart beat a little faster. He turned back around and made himself comfortable by leaning back against pillows stacked against the headboard. Then he beckoned with one finger to Stiles. "Come here, my mate."

Shaking all over, hating himself for his fear, Stiles crawled across the bed to Derek, who grabbed him under the arms and hauled him over to him. Derek put him firmly over his lap, facedown. Stiles's naked cock rubbed against Derek's. He squirmed uncomfortably.

A spanking, of course. Humiliating and painful. He had no doubt that six swats from Derek's powerful hands would be enough to permanently cripple him, unless the Alpha pulled his punches. A lot.

Derek ran his hand slowly, sensuously down Stiles's back and over the cleft of his ass. "Are you ready?"

"I doubt it, Alpha." He hated how his voice cracked, but he was powerless to stop it.

"Be still. I don't want to hurt you. Try to relax, sweet one."

Relax? Was he kidding?

Derek stroked his ass for what seemed like a very long time. His fingers slipped into the crevice between his cheeks and found his entrance. Slowly, he circled it with his fingers, causing Stiles to groan and squirm.

"You have a beautiful backside, little fairy, plump and white. This little hole is beautiful, too, so pink and tight. It pleases me that it's tight, my mate." He slowly massaged the rim as Stiles grew harder. He knew Derek could feel his rock-hard cock against his groin. It had to be as uncomfortable for him as it was for Stiles.

"Have you ever had a spanking, Stiles?"

"No, Alpha." Stiles gritted his teeth. "Not since I was a child."

Considering his rather vulnerable position, he fought to keep the sarcasm from his voice. Why did the question in that low sexy voice of Derek's arouse him so much? He moved around a bit, trying to get more comfortable. He was lying across Derek's lap on the bed, and the position wasn't exactly uncomfortable, just embarrassing. If only his stupid cock wouldn't get so hard. Did some perverse part of him like this? What was the matter with him?

"Do you think you'll like it?" Derek's comment was so much like his thoughts, making Stiles wonder if he'd spoken aloud for a moment.

"I don't want to be hurt, Alpha."

A little slap came down on his butt cheeks and Stiles flinched. It hadn't hurt, not really, only startled him. "That was one, darling." With one hand Derek massaged the place his slap had landed, while the other hand slid back to stroke his rim. Derek opened his thighs slightly to give Stiles's cock more room. "Did it hurt?"

"No, Alpha."

"Do you think you could ever climax just from a spanking alone, Stiles?" Stiles groaned aloud and let his head drop to the mattress beneath him. "No, Alpha. Please."

"Please what, sweet one? Please do it again?"

Another light slap fell on his cheeks. "Two, my mate." The light caresses to his ass were going straight to his cock, making the shaft harden even more and press against Derek's bare leg. Stiles took a deep, shuddering breath.

Without any warning, all the air he'd managed to drag into his chest came out with a surprised yelp. Derek's hand had come down sharply on his ass, and pain shot through him. He half turned in Derek's lap and looked up over his shoulder into Derek's eyes, finding him concentrating deeply on every expression flitting over Stiles's face. Right away, his hand began to massage the abused flesh, first rubbing and then lightly stroking his skin.

"That was three, my mate." He made no move to pull Stiles back into position. Stiles had the feeling that if he wanted to get up, Derek wouldn't stop him. His eyes were glowing at him warmly and Stiles wasn't the only one with a huge erection. Stiles moved a little, adjusting himself so his aching cock could rub against Derek's thighs. It felt so wonderful, he almost closed his eyes and moaned in relief. The spanking had morphed into something else entirely. This was a love game they were playing, and Stiles knew it. He suddenly understood that if he decided to get up and end this, Derek wouldn't say a word. The choice was his.

Stiles made his decision and settled himself back on Derek's lap, squirming his ass a little more than was necessary to see Derek's reaction. Derek closed his eyes and drew in his breath sharply. Stiles lay his head back down, beginning to enjoy his spanking, if for no other reason than to torture Derek. Stiles rocked his body against Derek's legs, almost dry-humping him.

Another quick slap was his reward as Derek choked out the word, "Four."

Stiles felt the heat from the slap spreading all the way through him. He rocked his hips harder, and Derek's hand came back to caress and massage his rim. Derek reached beneath his body and his thumb swiped across the slit on the head of Stiles's cock. He spread the drops of pre-cum gently over his hole, sliding in one fingertip.

Stiles jerked his head back as another slap landed. "Five." Derek's hand caressed the skin on his ass and moved back to give his attention to Stiles's entrance. Stiles found he was raising his ass higher in the air, craving more, then slamming back down to get relief for his throbbing cock. Derek stuck in another fingertip and pushed it in and out slowly while Stiles made whimpers of pleasure he'd never heard himself make before. "Six," and as the slap landed, Derek pushed his finger deeper inside and touched a spot that made Stiles scream and buck his hips as cum shot from his cock and spurted between Derek's legs. As the fireworks exploded inside his head, he collapsed forward onto Derek's lap, feeling boneless and incapable of forming a complete thought.

Derek pulled him up to lie beside him as they both tried to get their breathing under control.

A servant knocked softly on the door and stepped in as Derek drew the covers over their bodies. He brought food on a tray, and Derek sat up, watching the servant place the tray on the bed. Stiles leaned forward, curiously gazing down at the various dishes. Derek waited until the servant left and put a hand on Stiles's leg.

"When I eat, you will sit beside me," Derek said, gesturing at the floor, "so I can feed you from my hand."

Surprised, Stiles sat up and raised his eyebrows. "Like a fucking child? I thought Isaac was feeding me because of the splints on my hands. They're gone now, and I don't need anybody's help to eat. I've been doing just fine on my own for a while now."

Derek sighed deeply. "One. You have hardly finished one punishment before you start another. Perhaps you really are too stubborn to be trained, as the others warned me. I promise you, my mate, you will tire of punishment long before I do. Come over and sit by me. At once."

"Fuck. You. Alpha!"

Derek turned, grabbing Stiles by his arm and dragging him across the bed and to the floor to sit beside him. "That's two. You will learn to take everything from me that I give you, Stiles. You have to trust me and learn that I am the only one you can rely on to care of you."

Stiles thought it over for a long moment. He hated all of this. He wanted to fight him. Why not let Derek kill him and get it over with? He looked longingly at the knife on the breakfast tray.

"You want to use that on me, sweet one?" Derek picked it up and held it out to him. "Go ahead. Give it your best try."

Stiles hesitated, knowing it was useless. He didn't want to use a knife on Derek, no matter how angry he was.

"Not so sure after all, my mate? I give you one more chance to accept me so I can feed you this breakfast. I think you know what will happen if you don't. I have plenty of bottles."

"All right." Stiles shot him a filthy look. "Alpha."

"That makes three, I think, or maybe four." he said, chewing his food. "Don't give me dirty looks, my mate. It is disrespectful."

To be continued …

* * *

I have posted a new story called Brute. Go check it out and tell me what you think.

Please take the time to share your thoughts and read some of my other Sterek stories.

Thank You,

XX

Saskia


	6. Chapter 6

I'm finally back from my 2 month vacation and working hard on updating all my stories. I have created 4 new Sterek stories ready to share with you, but first I have to finish some older projects, as promised.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6

Stiles sat on the floor fuming, refusing to look up at Derek. After a few minutes, he was aware that Derek had finished his breakfast and was now prepared to feed him his.

"Stiles, open your mouth, and look at me."

"No, thank you, Alpha."

"You are not allowed to say no to me. Now open your mouth."

"Alpha. Please. Stop. What purpose does this serve?"

Derek looked down at him sternly. "It should be enough that I tell you to."

"I swear to the gods I'm trying to obey. Just tell me why I have to do this. Make me understand. Alpha."

"I have already explained it to you, the reason has not changed. You must learn to trust me. False pride is not anything you need, my mate. Not with me. Losing it is not the same as losing your bravery and your courage. I would never take those from you. It's the stubbornness that must be taken away, the idea that you alone know best."

Derek's tone was rough and caring all at the same time.

"When the next Game comes, your life may depend on following my directions as well as your own instincts. This false pride only acts as a barrier. Now, open your mouth, and take the food from my hand. It is my right as your Alpha to feed you and care for you."

"Your right as my Alpha? I'm your mate but you treat me as a slave. You are my Alpha but all you do is humiliate me. Is that how all mates are treated here?"

"I only want to protect you, Stiles. In the eyes of my people I own you. Not because you are my mate, but because of who you are. Before you were captured, you killed many of my kin. My people want revenge for sons and daughters lost in battle. If I treat you as my equal in private and my slave in public, sooner or later, we will make a mistake, one that will cost us both our lives."

Stiles still felt resentful, but at least the explanation made some kind of twisted sense.

Derek broke off a piece of the meat he'd been eating and held it to his mate's lips. Stiles opened his mouth and accepted it, chewing slowly. Derek fed him dispassionately, making no comment but watching him closely.

"Keep your eyes on mine at all times. I want to look at you."

The command made Stiles so furious he almost choked on every bite. By the end of the meal he was mortified to find his cock hard as a brick.

Stiles had been with plenty of men. Soldiers who went on long voyages with few women on board used each other for sex, and Stiles was no exception. He'd never had anal intercourse, and had always been on the receiving end of any oral contact. The fact that he was attracted to Derek made him uneasy. Stiles liked men but preferred women. After this morning, there was no doubt Derek would demand anal intercourse, and the idea that Derek was anything but a top was ludicrous.

Derek motioned for Stiles to stand. When he did, Derek put his hands on his hips and drew him closer.

"You are very beautiful, my mate. I will suck your cock for you. Would you like that?"

Stiles closed his eyes, he could feel his resolve weakening. Why not just admit the truth? He wanted Derek. But if he told him, he'd be giving in, and he wasn't ready for that.

"No, Alpha."

"Open your eyes and look at me, my mate."

Stiles looked directly into his eyes. Derek was regarding him closely. The Alpha put his fingertips on Stiles's cock, slowly stroking his already rock-hard penis. Stiles moaned, sliding his fingers into Derek's hair, pulling gently and forcing the Alpha's head closer to his aching member.

Derek looked amused. He moved his hands to Stiles's hips and rubbed his thumbs along the sides. "I asked you if you would like me to suck your beautiful cock. You have to ask me to do it, Stiles. You have to say the words."

Stiles felt his cock grow even harder, if that were possible. Derek's eyes bored into his, almost hypnotic in their intensity. Stiles bit his lip and took a deep breath. "I want you to suck my cock, Alpha." Stiles felt a blush crawl up from his toes all the way to his hairline.

"Yes, Stiles." Derek looked at him gravely. "I will."

Stiles's breath hitched in his throat. He looked at Derek's handsome face and reached out to trace the Alpha's lips with his finger.

"You will?" Stiles asked, his voice tremulous.

"Yes, little fairy. I will." Derek bent his head and kissed the tip of Stiles's cock. "Just as soon as you can go one full day without me having to discipline you."

Stiles choked. Rage swept over him, actually making him feel weak with its intensity. After he humbled himself to ask Derek to suck his fucking cock, the Alpha humiliated him again. Stiles tried to pull away in anger, but Derek's hands were locked on his hips and his thumbs bit down into Stiles's skin as he struggled.

"Be still!" Derek said sharply.

Stiles refused to look into Derek's eyes. "Sure thing, Alpha."

"Stop being so stubborn and proud, my mate. I've told you there is no place for it between you and me. You know I want to suck your cock. This is as difficult for me as it is for you. Do you not think I would like to take you now and mate with you all day long? I can't do that until I know I have not failed you by bringing about your death. I can't overlook your insubordination just because I want to mate with you. You have to be trained to trust me with all that you are, to know I am consistent and fair in my dealings with you. I must become the one you call Alpha, and this title must be freely given. Only then can our bond be made. When you trust me that much, we can enjoy each other every day."

"Yes, Alpha." Stiles could barely choke out the words. He knew Derek was speaking to him and tried to listen above the roaring in his ears.

Derek shook him. "Listen to me! Stop being so angry, little warrior! I will fail you if I don't secure your absolute obedience. I will fail you if you don't learn to think of me as your Alpha. Your life will depend on you following my commands. The people want you dead, little fairy. You'll only be safe if you survive the Hunt. If I don't manage to gain your trust, I could lose you forever, and I will not allow that. You are my mate and I've waited a long time for you. I refuse to lose you for any reason."

"I understand, Alpha."

"One day without any discipline, Stiles. Can you not do that for me? For us? If you can do this one thing for me, everything can be different between us. I can finally show you how much I … how I care for you." He reached up and caressed Stiles's cheek.

Stiles hated this, hated Derek, hated this land more every day. He had to get out.

"I can train you for the Hunt and the beast will never touch you."

Stiles lowered his eyes to the red ones gazing so intently up at him. "The beast? Who exactly will be hunting me in this game?"

"I will, my mate. I will be in my wolf, and I will do my very best to kill you."

Stiles almost reeled in shock. It was the last thing he expected to hear. Derek, this powerful warrior, would be trying his best to kill him?

"I don't understand. I thought you said you wanted me for your mate, your lover. Why would you try to kill me?"

"Because it is tradition and if I don't try, if you don't win on your own merits, then my entire pack and all my estate is forfeit. The elders would kill them all, Stiles, and no matter how much I want you, I can't allow that to happen. The only way out, the only way I can protect you, is to make you my true mate. We must form a bond between us that is so strong, nothing could ever come between us."

To be continued …


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the day was spent quietly, with Isaac teaching Stiles all about wolf traditions while Derek left on business. When Stiles questioned the type of business, Isaac looked at him oddly and shook his head.

"Alpha will tell you what he needs you to know."

Stiles glared at him, but Isaac was unimpressed, just grinning back at him. "If you don't learn this lesson, perhaps Derek will spank your butt again."

"Yeah, well, perhaps I will spank yours!" Stiles play-wrestled with Isaac for a moment and was able to actually hold his own for about thirty seconds before he wound up on his back with his arms pinned. They were both laughing when Stiles heard Derek's deep voice behind him.

"Get off him, Isaac, you'll hurt him. You are much stronger than he is."

They sprang apart as if they'd been caught doing something wrong, and although it was true that Stiles was smaller than Isaac, Stiles was irritated by the idea that Derek thought Isaac would hurt him. He wasn't a fragile child.

For most of the day after Derek had gone, Stiles had tried to wrap his mind around what the Alpha had told him. Derek, this powerful warrior, almost twice his size, would change into a beast, a wolf, and hunt Stiles down. Stiles knew he didn't stand a chance.

Yet he still had to try. He would train and listen to whatever Derek told him to do, and he wouldn't give up. If there was a chance, however small, that he could see his home again, he would take it.

Stiles had wondered what the "true mate" business was about. He'd tried to get Derek to explain more about it, but he'd refused, saying it wasn't the right time to talk about it.

If it meant having sex with the wolf, then Stiles could do that. No sense in denying his attraction to Derek, even if he thought the wolf was too dominant. Part of him was attracted to that dominance. He was trained as a military man, and he knew it wasn't a sign of weakness to give your loyalty and obedience to a superior officer. Did he trust Derek enough?

Not yet. Not completely. If he gave his allegiance, even his submission, he had to know the person he gave it to would know what to do with it.

He had to know that Derek would put his needs above anything else, even his own.

Stiles glanced guiltily at the clock on the wall. It was late afternoon, and he'd learned very little of the Hale history and wolf customs. He'd never been good at studying, and this information was so complex, with its many rules and traditions, he thought he'd never be able to master it or even come close to understanding it.

"That will be all, Isaac. Thank you. What have you learned of our customs so far, Stiles?" Derek asked, stretching out on the lounging chair in the bedroom.

"I learned the mating laws."

"Excellent. You can practice them while I count up your punishments. That one was nine, I believe."

"Shit!" Stiles clapped his hand over his mouth as soon as the word left his lips, but Derek smiled. "Ten. You're doing well. What is the tenth mating law, my mate?"

"Touching a claimed mate not belonging to you is punishable by death, I think, Alpha."

"Inappropriate touching, my mate, or otherwise Isaac would be dead by now."

"I'm not yet claimed, Alpha."

Derek smiled at his response. "Not yet. But same rules apply for intended mates. Now, come over here, and sit by me."

"Yes, Alpha." Stiles crossed over to sit on the wide chair next to him, taking off his loincloth on the way now that Derek had dismissed Isaac. He didn't want another punishment for forgetting. He was becoming so used to being naked that it barely bothered him anymore.

Absently, Derek put his arm around him and ran his fingers through his hair. "Have you given any thought to our conversation this morning, my mate?"

"Yes, Alpha."

"And what have you decided?"

"I want to trust you, Alpha."

"Do you have any idea how you'll manage that, Stiles?"

Stiles decided to be honest. "No clue, Alpha."

Derek laughed out loud. "I will help. The people have been asking about you. Tomorrow's council session will be televised. I will take you with me to show the people my mate. You will stand behind my chair and say nothing all day. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Alpha."

"If you fidget or make noise, I will punish you."

No doubt. "I won't, Alpha."

"You might be uncomfortable from your punishment tomorrow morning. If you feel you can no longer stand, touch me on the shoulder, and I will call for a break."

"Yes, Alpha." Stiles's mind went wild, is the punishment going to be so bad that he won't be able to stand? Oh god!

Servants walked in bearing food trays, and for the next hour, Derek alternately ate his dinner or fed Stiles pieces from his plate, even making Stiles lick Derek's fingers when he was finished. Stiles's licks seemed to make Derek's eyes glow red, and it certainly made his cock sit up and take notice.

Derek dropped his hand to touch Stiles's cock and gave him a hard look.

"You'd better not make me give you any more punishments after tomorrow's discipline, my mate."

"Yes, Alpha."

"Tomorrow morning you will have your ten repetitions, and we will leave after that. You'll be starting with a clean slate. However, the punishment tomorrow will be worse than the spanking today. In fact, they will grow progressively worse for every day you continue this stubbornness. This cannot continue!"

"May I ask what tomorrow's punishment will be, Alpha?"

"I will beat you with a silken flogger. On your shoulders, back, and ass." Silken? Well, that didn't sound too bad. Must be a catch. And afterwards he had to stand behind Derek's chair all day. Should be enough to do him in nicely. Idiot Alpha.

"Yes, Alpha." Stiles wasn't sure if that last response was even necessary, but just in case Derek did, it was better to be safe than risk another repetition. His mind kept drifting back to the promise of that silken flogger. What the hell could that be?

"Go to bed, my mate. You need your rest for tomorrow."

"Yes, Alpha." Stiles stood up quickly and got into bed, hating that he sounded like a broken record. Put to bed like a child, but he was almost glad, he needed to get some space between him and Derek.

Stiles lay awake for a long time, his mind uneasy. It was so hard to believe that just weeks before, he'd been a soldier, fighting these same wolves for their territory. Would he ever escape this half-life he had here on Hale land? He was not quite a slave, yet he was certainly not free. He didn't know if he could keep this up much longer, being punished, intimidated and hell, even seduced in a crazy way by Derek. Handsome Alpha wolf Derek, who treated him not as a man, but like a child at best.

Yet what was his alternative?

He didn't even know if the other men who fought with him that last time in the arena were still alive. Perhaps they rebelled against their "masters" and were killed for their resistance. Most likely some were dead, and their bodies thrown on some garbage heap. He didn't want to end up that way. The Wolves hated the fairies and wanted them all destroyed. None of them had ever really stood a chance once they entered captivity. From the sound of this Hunt, at least he'd be able to go out fighting.

An hour or so later, he felt Derek slip into bed beside him, and immediately he pulled Stiles's body over to him, threw his leg over his, and wrapped an arm around his waist. Stiles knew what would follow, and he wasn't disappointed. Derek's large warm hand reached down between his legs to cup his balls to gently massage and handle them. His hand then moved to Stiles's cock, just holding it as it throbbed in his hand, while Derek's huge, burning-hot cock rubbed against Stiles from behind. Stiles wondered if this was as torturous to Derek as it was to him. The past two mornings Stiles had awakened to find he'd had wet dreams during the night. Like a fucking kid!

Soft kisses landed on his neck and trailed around to his ear. Derek whispered soft, sweet and sexy as hell words in his ear.

How could he be so gentle and good to him now, while he planned to beat him ruthlessly in the morning? Derek's mind was truly as alien to Stiles as his wolf nature. Stiles lay as still as he could, hoping Derek would think he was asleep. He hated him, though he thought Derek was handsome. No, that wasn't right. Stiles didn't hate him at all, and he had to admit it. Damn, He was attracted to Derek. He craved the wolf's hands on him. So not the time to discover he had a kink for possessive dominant men.

To be continued …

* * *

Want to know what's going to happen in the next chapter? Subscribe to my Writing Blog and receive exclusive teasers on upcoming stories and chapters!

Link to my website is posted on my profile page.

Please take the time to share your thoughts.

Thank You,

XX

Saskia


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning followed the same pattern as the morning before. Derek woke up a few minutes after Stiles. He stretched and turned to face him. "Good morning, my mate. We'll have your punishment now, little fairy, and get it out of the way, shall we?"

Stiles got up wearily, his feet dragging, and went in to stand by the toilet to empty his bladder. He came back to find Derek standing naked in the middle of the room holding a whip with long, supple strands made of silk.

"Drink this medicine. It will help you relax." He held out a small bottle and a glass of water, which Stiles accepted gratefully. Anything to help. The whip didn't really look like anything to worry about. But he'd been fooled before on this land, so he was learning to take nothing for granted.

"Come over here and brace your arms on the wall. Don't fight it, little warrior, I would have to restrain you then. Be strong, and don't try to resist the feelings that will come over you. It will be over soon. I believe your count was ten?"

Stiles walked slowly over to Derek and leaned into the wall. Damn, could he make himself do this? Stand here and allow someone to flog him with a whip? Even one made with silken strands? And what damn feelings was he supposed to not resist? What was Derek talking about?

"I don't suppose it would do any good to ask you not to do this?" At Derek's silence, Stiles sighed deeply. "Yes, Alpha. The count was ten." All Stiles had to do was cooperate, and Derek promised this all would stop. It was wrecking his nerves. It had to stop, because if it didn't, he really would be broken in mind and spirit. He made a vow to himself to get through this and make Derek believe he had broken him. At least it would stop this abuse, and who gave a shit about pride when you were getting your ass kicked? Well, technically, he'd only had it mostly rubbed yesterday, but still …

The first silken strands landed across his shoulder, but it was not at all the hard blow he feared it would be. It felt more like soft fingers that brought him heat but no real pain. Stiles looked back over his shoulder, surprised, but thought possibly Derek had been pulling his blows. The next one came, landing across his ass, and it was no harder than the first. It filled him with heat that radiated down his legs, and the soft silk-like strands almost felt like fingers sliding between his butt cheeks. The blows, if they could be called that, continued, and the heat became almost painful, but not quite. It was more tension, building up in his body as he got closer and closer to an orgasm. As a matter of fact, it felt exactly like that, and he was having trouble standing still. A yearning, a craving for sex was building up inside him, making his cock ache and his balls draw up tightly.

Derek's voice came from behind him, low and gentle. "Three more, my mate. How do you feel?"

"I feel like … like I want release. Please, Derek."

"Did you say you needed it from me, my mate?"

"Yes, Alpha." It was true. Stiles felt a yearning for Derek, as crazy as it seemed. Derek was the one doing this to him, but he wanted Derek to make it better.

Stiles started to moan at the thought of three more repetitions. Each one only made the longing for Derek worse. His knees were shaking, and rivulets of sweat ran down his body. Not from pain, but from trying to hold himself together as the soft strands caressed his ass. Another blow landed on the back of his thighs, very close to his balls, and he felt the pressure building. He groaned and pressed his head to the wall in front of him.

The last blow fell on his ass again, and he held on, waves of pleasure washing over him. He tried to stand up but couldn't because his legs were trembling, and he felt his orgasm clawing at him. Then Derek was beside him, holding him, and leading him to the bed.

But Stiles couldn't catch his breath, and he felt the adrenaline coursing through him, burning, until his heart raced uncontrollably. His back was arching, and his hips were thrusting into the air, but he couldn't come. Derek was beside him, leaning over him, stroking him gently, helping Stiles regulate his breathing. Stiles felt dizzy and hyperaware, and why in hell couldn't he come? His hips kept thrusting, and he didn't think he could hold on another minute. He would surely die if this kept up.

"Look at me, my mate." Derek's face appeared right in front of him, and Stiles realized he must be kneeling by the bed. "Keep your eyes on mine and match my breathing. Long slow breaths."

"What … what's happening to me?" Stiles's voice, nothing more but a whisper.

"The strands secrete a chemical that creates powerful sensations in your body. It can create the urge for an orgasm, but without release, unless I allow it. Do you want me to give you release, Stiles?"

Stiles nodded his head wildly and clutched at Derek. "Yes, Derek. Please."

Derek covered Stiles's erection with his hand and stroked him gently, evenly. "You must focus on me, my mate, and give me all of your attention. I'll help you, but you have to do as I say. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Alpha."

Derek's hand moved strongly and surely up and down Stiles's shaft, easing him, but when he came to the head, his thumb passed over it and smeared the drops of pre-cum down onto his length with a silky feel that drove him out of his mind.

Stiles arched his back and cried out in abandon, but still his orgasm was just out of reach. Desperate, he raked his nails over Derek's arms and tried to sit up, but Derek pushed him down gently and held him there.

"Look into my eyes, little warrior, and focus on me. Match my breathing. Do whatever I tell you. Can you understand? You have to calm down." Stiles tried to focus on Derek's handsome face, now so close to his. He tried to concentrate very hard on the rise and fall of Derek's chest. Finally, he felt very close, his climax just there, just beyond his control. Only Derek could make him come. Derek stroked Stiles harder and harder and bent down to whisper to him. "Come for me, my mate. Come hard for me."

A wave of ecstasy crashed within Stiles, and his mind went blank, totally unable to process anything but this feeling of pure bliss that was washing over him. Arching his back, he cried out his pleasure. Derek kept the pressure on his cock, gently stroking him up and down, milking him for every last drop of his release.

Finally, it was over, and Stiles felt drained and boneless. He reached out for Derek, needing to touch him.

Derek was there beside him, patting his hips, stroking his side, and holding up a bottle of medicine. "This will help you, little one. Soon the places on your body where the strands touched will start to burn."

"Burn? But the strands felt like silk on my body."

"Yes, but the strands secrete a chemical. The effects will last for several hours and can become almost painful. You must try to relax, and tonight I will help you again." Derek rubbed his back gently and Stiles closed his eyes. Derek's voice in his ear woke him a few minutes later.

"Now tell me, my mate, what did you learn?"

"I …"

"Take a deep breath, little one. Think. What did you learn?"

"That you will help me when I need it. That you're my Alpha." Stiles's cheeks were burning at his own words, but he knew them to be true. He knew it was the effects of the drugs, but he felt very loving and submissive to Derek.

"Good. And will I ever have to do this again?"

"No, Alpha. I sincerely hope not."

Derek laughed. "Good, sweet one. Please be careful today. No more of this stubbornness of yours. Neither one of us can take much more. I only want to bring you pleasure from now on, not cause you distress. Just give in to me."

"Yes, Alpha."

Derek kissed him tenderly. "I hope you mean that, my mate. Stay here and rest for a moment, and I'll be right back."

Stiles felt the tension actually draining away as the medicine took effect, enough at least so he could let go of the death grip he had on the blanket. He realized he was still clenching his teeth and tried to make his jaw relax. Stiles must have dozed for a moment, because he began to dream that he was back home. His mother was cooking breakfast for him and laughing over something Stiles had said. He reached out to touch his mom, and suddenly he was awake again, back on Hale land, lying on a wolf's bed. A wolf who had just given him the most intense orgasm of his life.

"Mate? Can you sit up?"

Fuck, no, leave me alone. Stiles was afraid to move, actually, afraid the crazy, intense cravings would start up again, but he pulled himself up slowly. Derek was there beside him, holding a cool drink to his lips. "Not too much. You'll be sick." Derek pulled the glass away and fed him little pieces of toast and fruit. After a few bites, Stiles tried to turn his head.

"Please, Alpha. I'm about to pass out. I'm afraid I'll throw up."

"Do you trust me, Stiles?" A strange question coming from the wolf who just tortured and pleasured him. Stiles found himself nodding his head. Strangely enough, he did trust Derek. He'd never really lied to Stiles about anything he was going to do to him. Derek helped him get through the punishments and cared for him after they were over. Stiles thought that meant he could trust him.

"Yes, Alpha."

"Then eat, little mate. Eat to regain your strength, and let me take care of you."

"Yes, Alpha." Stiles opened his mouth, like a stupid little bird, but he found he couldn't help it. He fucking wanted to be cared for right now. He leaned against Derek's shoulder and received a little pat on his cheek in return.

Stiles hurt all over, probably from the tension and the extreme orgasm he'd just experienced, and he was tired and wanted to sleep. Suddenly he would have done anything to just lie down. Anything. Whatever pride he might have had left was gone. In its place was only need. The need to please this wolf, so Derek wouldn't ever feel the need to punish him again. He rested his head against Derek's body, feeling wasted and exhausted and so dependent on this wolf.

Apparently, Derek had actually done it. He had broken Stiles's pride, or whatever perversity in his personality existed that made him keep smarting off to these giants who could so easily control him. So Derek had accomplished what he set out to do after all. He hadn't beaten him or hurt him, really. He'd made him want him, need him like he needed to breathe. Stiles had no strength left to argue. No will to be stubborn. His strong sense of survival kicked in, and only Derek's will mattered now. He was just so damned tired of fighting. From now on, he would submit and give in, until it was time to go home, because freedom would always be worth fighting for.

To be continued …

* * *

Want to know what's going to happen in the next chapter? Subscribe to my Writing Blog and receive exclusive teasers on upcoming stories and chapters!

A sneek peak for the next chapter will always be posted the day after releasing the latest chapter! Subscribe now and receive exclusive stories, not posted on this site, instantly in your mail box.

A link to my site-writing blog can be found on my profile.

Please take the time to share your thoughts.

Thank You,

XX

Saskia


End file.
